battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider Kabuto
Kamen Rider Kabuto is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Tendou is a mysterious Zecter wearer, a quiet 21-year-old man who often seems to follow monk-like philosophies of peace. His name literally means "Path of Heaven", "Ruler of All"" and he always uses it to introduce himself ("Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule everything."). Tendou often spouts amazingly appropriate zen-like phrases he supposedly learned from his grandmother, prefacing them with "Grandmother used to say...". He also often does a 'point to the sky' pose, usually after he defeats a Worm or introduces himself. Tendou has no actual job and does not attend college because he believes that he is destined for something bigger (which is becoming Kabuto). Despite having many talents (from cooking to hairstyling to excelling at various sports to the extent that he can handle entire teams alone), he is usually uninterested in pursuing anything until his belt activates. He calls himself a "National Treasure" and "Universal Treasure". Tendou stays in a big home with his little sister Juka (later revealed as his cousin sister), loves cooking, and seems to have an interest in Kagami's co-worker, Hiyori. As a result, he is a regular customer at Bistro La Salle. Because of his abilities and outlook, combined with his talent of being a step ahead of those around him, Tendou is somewhat rude, and exceedingly arrogant at first glance. However, this serious personality holds back the caring emotions he has for others. His feelings for his two sisters are among the few things that can break his serious demeanor, as Hiyori Kusakabe is also Souji's little sister. However, Souji's parents were murdered and mimicked by Natives years before the Worms arrived on Earth, and although the original Hiyori Kusakabe died with them before birth she was soon "reborn" as a Native/Worm. However, deep down, Tendou actually cares for other people and helps them when in need (in fact, in Episode 20, he punched Tsurugi for not looking before crossing the street, as that caused an accident in which Juka got hurt). He possesses an uncanny ability to see through the Worms disguises as well as detect if there are any nearby without the use of any devices. Tendou acts mercilessly against Worms, saying that as long as they are Worms, they will be destroyed. It is not until episode 15, after defeating Kageyama and seeing him as unfit to be a leader, that he joins ZECT (under the comical pseudonym "Soujiro Tendouji"), even wearing a full Shadow ZECT Trooper uniform, though he quits by the end of episode 16 - his tenure with ZECT was merely a means of locating some Worms. Tendou possesses powerful strength and is stronger than any other Riders in every way, from searching for Worms to battling. Tendou's arrogant attitude and superior power usually results in great dislike from the other Riders, resulting in fighting between the Riders, although Kabuto almost always defeats them easily. During episode 24, Kabuto utilizes a partial Put-On after fighting Kamen Rider Sasword, with the end result being him as the victor. Details - Battride War II = Forms The following forms are available to Kabuto. *Masked Form (default in gameplay) *Rider Form (default in menu and as boss) *Hyper Form (final form) Masked Form= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Uppercut Moves *■-■-■(2)-■(5): a four punches ended with charge to punch *Running ■: a running axe attack *Air ■: Aerial Avalanche Shoot **Spammable *Air ▲: Slamming Avalanche Break *▲: Avalanche Shoot **Tap for more hits **Can be directed *●: Continuous Sword **Press three more times **Can be directed *▲+●: Avalanche Break (dash) **Armored in a few seconds later |-|Rider Form= While transforming into this form, it will burst the enemies around nearby, and good for Clock Up follow ups. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Invisible Speed Uppercut **Good for dodging, but does not damage when holding the button Moves *■-■-■(2)-■-■-■-■-■-■: a four punches to four kicks follow up with double kunai slashes **Can be linked during Finisher counting until 3 times before performing Rider Kick at fourth count *Running ■: a running kunai slash *Hold ■: Avalanche Slash (radial) **Can be linked from other specials **Activate Clock Up ***Keep attack in many moves to extend Clock Up times ***When hit, the Clock Up will off *Air ■-■-■: a double aerial kunai slashes to slamming Avalanche Slash **Third hit can be cancel into Air ▲ before hits the ground as soon as possible *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: Avalanche Slash (dash) **Activate Clock Up ***Keep attack in many moves to extend Clock Up times ***When hit, the Clock Up will off **Press again for followup *●: Avalanche Slash (Clock Up) **Hold to charge for more hits until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Good for dodging during the release before the attack ***Press twice follow up upper launcher ****Good for aerial followups ***Good for Clock Up follow ups *▲+●: Rider Kick (roundhouse) **Press 4 times to execute the moves ***Freezes time and has Auto-Guard in a few seconds later for temporary ***Also good for countering ***Can be linked into normal moves while counting until 3 times before performing Rider Kick at fourth count ****Good for Clock Up follow ups |-|Hyper Form= Hyper Form is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, Kabuto performs Maximum Hyper Cyclone, in which can be directed. He will only revert to Rider Form. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Hyper Clock Up Slash **Good for dodging, but does not damage when holding the button Moves *■-■-■-■-■: a series of sword slashes *Running ■: a running sword slash (Hyper Clock Up) *Air ■: an aerial sword slam **Can be cancel into Air ▲ before hits the ground as soon as possible *Air ▲: Hyper Kick *▲: Hyper Blade **Press two more times for more hits **Can be directed *●: Hyper Shooting *▲+●: Maximum Hyper Typhoon **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated while holding **Guard-Break when full charged - Battride War Genesis = Forms The following forms are available to Kabuto. *Masked Form (default in as playable or as boss staring form on a certain mission) *Rider Form (default in menu and as Tag Partner or commonly as default boss form on most of gameplay) *Hyper Form (final form) Masked Form= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Uppercut Moves *■-■-■(2-■(5): a four punches ended with charge to punch *Running ■: a running axe attack *Air ■: Aerial Avalanche Shoot **Spammable *Air ▲: Slamming Avalanche Break *▲: Avalanche Shoot **Tap for more hits **Can be directed *●: Continuous Sword **Press three more times **Can be directed *▲+●: Avalanche Break (dash) **Armored in a few seconds later |-|Rider Form= While transforming into this form, it will burst the enemies around nearby, and good for Clock Up follow ups. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Invisible Speed Uppercut **Good for dodging, but does not damage when holding the button Moves *■-■-■(2)-■-■-■-■-■-■: a four punches to four kicks follow up with double kunai slashes **Can be linked during Finisher counting until 3 times before performing Rider Kick at fourth count *Running ■: a running kunai slash *Hold ■: Avalanche Slash (radial) **Can be linked from other specials **Activate Clock Up ***Keep attack in many moves to extend Clock Up times ***When hit, the Clock Up will off *Air ■-■-■: a double aerial kunai slashes to slamming Avalanche Slash **Third hit can be cancel into Air ▲ before hits the ground as soon as possible *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: Avalanche Slash (dash) **Activate Clock Up ***Keep attack in many moves to extend Clock Up times ***When hit, the Clock Up will off **Press again for followup *●: Avalanche Slash (Clock Up) **Hold to charge for more hits until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack ***Good for dodging during the release ***Press twice follow up upper launcher ****Good for aerial followups ***Good for Clock Up follow ups *▲+●: Rider Kick (roundhouse) **Press 4 times to execute the moves ***Freezes time and has Auto-Guard in a few seconds later for temporary ***Also good for countering ***Can be linked into normal moves while counting until 3 times before performing Rider Kick at fourth count ****Good for Clock Up follow ups, but cancels that mode after the move is executed **Cannot Rider Cancel, but can revert back to Masked Form to guard from enemies' attacks |-|Hyper Form= Hyper Form is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, Kabuto performs Maximum Hyper Cyclone, in which can be directed. He will only revert to Rider Form. *Rider Cancel: Jump *Rider Glide: Hyper Clock Up Slash **Good for dodging, but does not damage when holding the button Moves *■-■-■-■-■: a series of sword slashes *Running ■: a running sword slash (Hyper Clock Up) **Good for dodging *Air ■: an aerial sword slam **Can be cancel into Air ▲ before hits the ground as soon as possible *Air ▲: Hyper Kick **Changes to Hyper Clock Up Mode and Freezes time for short period *▲: Hyper Blade **Press two more times for more hits **Can be directed *●: Hyper Shooting *▲+●: Maximum Hyper Typhoon **Hold to charge until the full charge glow blinking stops and release to attack **Can be rotated while holding **Guard-Break when full charged }} Changes Battride War II= *All forms' moves has been improved, such as his new special and aerial normal. **Masked Form ***Rider Cancel: Dodge ***▲: Avalanche Shoot ****Tap for more hits ****Can be directed **Rider Form ***Rider Cancel: Jump ***Air ■-■-■: a double aerial kunai slashes to slamming Avalanche Slash ****Third hit can be cancel into Air ▲ before hits the ground as soon as possible ***Hold ■: Avalanche Slash (radial) ****Can be linked from other specials ****Activate Clock Up *****Keep attack in many moves to extend Clock Up times *****When hit, the Clock Up will off ***Avalanche Slash (dash) followup: Press ▲ again for another hit **Hyper Form ***Rider Cancel: Jump |-|Battride War Genesis= *None so far. Voice still unchanged despite his replacement voice actor died prior BW2. Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Masked Form: **▲ (Avalanche Shoot) is good for long-range **● (Continous Sword) is good for close and mid ranges **▲+● (Avalanche Break) has an Armored in a few seconds later *Rider Form: **Good as a fast aerial fighter, especially... **Can link between ■-Strings and ▲+● (Rider Kick (roundhouse)), before the kick starts at 4th movements **Has a Clock Up activations to slow time on Hold ■ (Avalanche Slash (radial)) and ▲ (Avalanche Slash (dash)) **● (Avalanche Slash (Clock Up)) has a dodging on its release, and is suits against radial mid-range. **During a Clock Up Mode, Hold ■ (Avalanche Slash (radial)) (due to having Rider Cancel Jumping, and yet. Best option against close-range surroundings) and the second followup of ● (Avalanche Slash (Clock Up)) is good for aerial followups *Hyper Form: **Running ■ has a great advantage on dodging for health safeties **▲ (Hyper Blade) and ● (Hyper Shooting) are the only well-round to use **▲+● (Maximum Hyper Typhoon) can be useful for trapping and Guard-Breaking when full charged *Rider and Hyper Forms' Rider Glide while holding has a great advantage on dodging for health safeties Weaknesses/Cons *Masked Form: **Slow Speed and Weak Jumping **▲ (Avalanche Shoot) is weak to knock bosses, and must be learn carefully from getting close due to being walking shot **▲+● (Avalanche Break (dash)) can only have an Armored in a few seconds later *Rider Form: **When activating the Clock Up, he must much keep hitting to extend the Clock Up. If not hitting, the Clock Up will deplete quickly (not counting ▲+● (Rider Kick (roundhouse)) on the move's execution) **● (Avalanache Slash (Clock Up)) has some worst effects while charging too long, such as without Clock Up, lost some of its frame trap and juggles, while using Clock as the enemy bosses somehow recovered from juggling, while waiting for her to get nearby is completely waste of time and Kabuto himself is vulnerable **▲+● (Rider Kick (roundhouse)) must be learn carefully, especially the use for counter in the 4th-time movement execution, and the move performance can only have Auto-Guard in a few seconds for temporary. To recover quickly due to after the move is executed, becoming vulnerable and having a slower Rider Cancel Rider Cancel, it is recommend to revert to Masked Form quickly. It also cancels Clock Up after the move is executed *Hyper Form: **Despite obtaining Rider Cancel jumping and hasn't been updated yet, Air ■ becomes useless to use (originally, Rider Form had this effect prior BW2 changes) **Has no Hyper Sting, nor Hyper Slash moves, even a full access of Hyper Clock Up Mode *Rider and Hyper Forms' Rider Glide while holding has no damage due to only dodging invisibly, must be learn carefully Gallery ' ss01kb.jpg|Rider Form ss02kb.jpg ss03kb.jpg|Rider Form riding Kabuto Extender Masked Mode ss04kb.jpg|Hyper Form ss05kb.jpg ss06kb.jpg|Masked Form ss05heisei1.jpg|Heisei Rider Phase 1 kabuto_ss1.jpg kabuto_ss2.jpg kabuto_ss3.jpg|Rider Form vs. Caucassus Ss16_1_1.jpg Ss16_1_2.jpg Ss16_1_3.jpg Ss16_1_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Kabuto's bike is Kabuto Extender Masked Mode. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (Kabuto)